Glucidamin (amino polysaccharide) is a natural macromolecule polymer, the degradation product of which is an amino monosaccharide. It won't be toxic or harmful toward human tissue, and possesses anti-tumor activity and bacteriostatic action. The glucidamin microsphere has been used in controlled release system of medicine. The methods for preparing the glucidamin microsphere include water-oil two-phase process, emulsion technology and spray drying method, etc. Generally, these methods are complicated and need organic solvents and surfactant. Therefore, consideration of safety exists in the saccharan microsphere produced.
Some researches demonstrate that the glucidamin may act on some tumor cells directly, disturb the cell metabolism, inhibit the cell growth and induce apoptosis of tumor cells by some pathways which have not been elucidated. Additionally, it is reported that the glucidamin is capable of inhibiting the growth of vascular endothelial cell, restricting the tumor growth and blocking the adhesion of vascular endothelial cell adhesion molecule so as to restrict the metastasis of tumor cells. Moreover, some researches found that the glucidamin is capable of activating immunocytes, such as macrophage, lymphocyte, NK cell, and the complement system, inducing the production of manifold cytokines and improving immunity of organism, so as to exert anti-tumor action.
Some researches found that some metal ions, such as zinc, cobalt and copper, possess superior anti-tumor activity. Composite materials produced by loading such metal ions on degradable biocompatible polysaccharide microparticles (or nanoparticles) possess not only superior anti-tumor activity, but also some advantages, such as extended release, prolonged action and non-residue.